


The Christmas Gift

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Niall, Hybrid Niall, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, Other, pet niall but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from Wattpad - </p>
<p>"The guys should get a kitten hybrid (aka niall) for Xmas from Paul and Paul says he's to be a pet but they all fall in love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gift

It was 7am on Christmas morning, and Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn were all still tucked up in bed after being exhausted from celebrating Louis' birthday the night before.

It was only 10 minutes later when the blissful silence was broken by a shrill ringing of Liam's phone on the bedside table

"Oh for god sakes Li, turn it off" Zayn mumbled, head not leaving the pillow

Liam got up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his phone, seeing that it was Paul "hey Paul"

"Morning Liam" the cheerful voice on the other end of the line replied

"What's so important to wake us up at 7am, Paul?"

"Um, it's Christmas... Plus I've got you all a joint gift which I really think you'll love so get you tushies out of bed and be ready in half an hour"

And that was that as Paul put the phone down.

Groaning, Liam, realised he had the dreaded task of waking the 3 Sleeping Beauties. "Boys, get up, Paul's gonna be here in half an hour with our gift"

Surprisingly, it only took 10 minutes to get them all up, showered and dressed and downstairs in the living room with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

Then a knock that they easily recognised as Paul, sounded at the door and Harry stood up to answer it

"hi Paul! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Haz"

Harry allowed Paul to step inside and discretely (or so he thought) checked his hands to see where the present was  
"It's in the car, Harry" Paul told him, with a fond smile

"Well go get it then!" Louis chimed in, excited to get more presents

"No I need to talk to you boys first. listen the gift I'm giving you is... a little different and you need to look after it properly ok?" Paul told them, putting on his best stern face

"Oh my gosh you got us a cat! Or a dog?? Or a rabbit? Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!"

Harry was very happy.

"Uh not quite Haz, listen I'll go get him and you'll see what I mean"

So the 4 boys (after Liam had dragged Harry to sit down) were waiting on the sofa waiting for Paul to come back. They could hear him talking softly to something outside and heard what sounded like a weak 'meow' back in response

When Paul stepped back into the house, their mouths dropped.

Wrapped up in a light blue blanket in Paul's arms, was a small boy, snoring softly. They couldn't see his bottom half but could see something moving which they assumed was his leg twitching as he dreamed, and there was a grey beanie covering his hair.

"Paul... Paul... You got us a-a child?!" Zayn exclaimed, completely baffled.

"Not quite, Zayn. Look just budge up a bit and let me lie him down, yeah?"

So they all shuffled off the sofa and watched as Paul lowered the boy onto it and readjusted his blanket. Now that they could see him better, they all stared in awe. The boy from what they could see peaking out from the beanie, was blonde, he had pale, porcelain skin, long black eyelashes hitting his cheekbones as he dreamt, tiny pink rose coloured lips and a tiny body frame.

He was adorable.

They watched as Paul bent down and started stroking his forehead and whispering to him "hey bud, can you wake up for me? Can you wake up for Paul? I've got some people who would love to meet you! You know those people I was telling you about? Come on buddy"

After some more encouragement, the boy finally opened his eyes, yawning. The boy's mouths dropped and Paul actually thought he could hear a loud gasp come from Harry.

The boy's eyes were a bright cerulean blue. And so big and wide and innocent looking.

When he noticed them staring he squeaked and hid his face in Paul's shoulder

Laughing softly, Paul removed him and sat him against the back of the sofa, prompting the boy to grab his blanket and pull it up to his face

"Niall, these are the boys I was telling you about. Do you remember? I told you you were going to live with 4 very nice boys who were friends of mine, do you remember?"

The boy, Niall, nodded slowly, still staring at the people stood up, but then started scratching uncomfortably at his head, "off?" He mumbled to Paul

Paul took this moment to turn to the boy and explain "Niall, here, is a hybrid. You've heard of them right?" 4 nods and he continued "well he needs a place to stay and while he was fine at mine for a bit, he needs people around his own age more so I thought he could stay with you." then he pulled of Niall's beanie and a pair of soft looking, light brown ears stood to attention on the top of his head.

The 4 boys stood, staring at the furry little caramel tufts perched on top of Niall's head, twitching around, obviously hearing more than they could.

"Niall, do you want to meet your new owners properly?" Paul asked quietly

Hesitantly, he nodded.

"Well go on then, go say hi"

With a little encouragement more from Paul, Niall slowly rose from the sofa, blanket still gripped in his hands (and if Louis cooed out loud, well, no one mentioned it). Niall scanned the four strangers in front of him, almost like he was deciding for himself if they were really nice, but with one last quick look back at Paul, eyebrows raised, getting a swift nod from the older man, that was all Niall needed as he suddenly threw himself on top of the boys squishing them all close as he squeezed as hard as his arms would allow.

Frozen, and unsure what to do, one by one, each set of arms made their way around the hybrid's small frame. This only enouraged Niall to keep squeezing and happy little squeals and murmurs left his lips.

"He's a cuddler" was Paul's only explanation.

 

After an hour of Niall getting to know his 4 new owners and vice versa, Paul made his way to leave saying that the kids would be up by now so he needed to get home and with a big hug and more secret little whisperings in his fluffy little ears, Paul bid farewell to Niall.

 

Christmas day carried on as normal for the 4 young lads, only having to adjust some things where Niall was concered. He was adorable really, he didn't understand much of what Christmas was or what a 'Roast Dinner' was or why there was a tree - an outdoor object, in a house - indoors. He also spent most of his time trying to help too, but because of his lack of skills, was reserved to helping Louis to set up the table or Liam tidying up the living room so they could open their presents in space. Harry pretty much banned him from any type of cooking although did cave in and let him help make the gravy which resulted in everyone being covered in the brown gloop as his tail (which they'd discovered earlier) seemed to be wagging around from his excitement and may have spilled the jug over a few times, but seeing as it was Christmas and Niall had a beaming smile on his face, happy to be 'helping', no one could find it in themselves to be mad. 

"Where Z? Haz, where Z?"

Oh yeah, he'd only been there for 3 hours but had already given everyone nicknames - Z, Haz, Li, Lou (Niall thought he was a genius coming up with those, by himself)

"Uh i don't know bud, sorry" Harry genuinely had no idea. He'd heard the front door open and close earlier but hadn't seen the tanned lad since.

"oh" And if Harry ever had to name the saddest moment he'd ever witnessed, this would be it.

Niall was sat on the kitchen worktop, in a baggy Christmas jumper (thanks Louis), joggers and sock clad feet, clutching his blanket in his hands with his shoulders hunched, head down low and his ears drooping.

"Hey don't worry, i'm sure he'll be back soon!"

And that simple sentence made the little hybrid perk up.

 

An hour later, and the breakfast had been eaten, the roast dinner prepared for cooking after lunch and Zayn had returned, much to Niall's joy, and now they were all sitting in a circle around the tree, about to open their presents.

Louis, having recieved loads of presents yesterday, got only a couple of things (he definitely didn't mumble "Stupid birthday and stupid Christmas and stupid people with their stupid present combining" under his breath, no way) 

Liam, got clothes, Beats headphones, shoes, collectible figurines of the whole Toy Story cast (thanks, Ruth) and the usual smellies

Zayn, recieved a new sketch pad with watercolours, a leather jacket seeing as someone, Louis, spilt Cherry Coke all down his old one and iTunes vouchers

Harry recieved the similar smellies and little bits and bobs but also a new cookbook, a hairbrush (wow Gemma, you're so funny) and a Polaroid camera

They were all thrilled with their gifts but were pulled from their happiness when they heard a pitiful sigh come from the corner where Niall had tucked himself away "What's wrong Ni?" Liam asked, scooting over to scratch soothingly at the blonde's ears 

A small sad sigh escaped his lips again, as he spoke " Niall don't know what Christmas is but boys all have gifts and are happy and- and" a quiet mewl sounded as he grew frustrated trying to work out how to explain himself. Luckily, Liam stepped in "Oh, Ni, its ok, yes we have gifts but that's only because we and our family members have been preparing for it, we didn't even know you were coming until Paul showed up this morning! But i'll let you in on a little secret.......

you're our favourite Christmas present ever"

A shocked, disbelieved look crossed Niall's face as he looked around seeing expressions of happiness and love etched onto the boy's faces and then a bright beaming grin broke out on his face too. "Niall loves boys!"

"And we love you too Nialler" Harry replied

"And, we may just have a little something for you too" Zayn said, before disappearing leaving Niall to sit on the floor staring as he left.

Zayn had let the others know why he'd left when he got back earlier, so they were in the know this time

2 minutes later and Zayn and returned with something wrapped up in a box with a bow on top, a label tapped to the side with 'To Niall, Merry Christmas! Love Lou, Li, Z and Haz x' written on it

"For me?" Niall gasped

After 4 nods, he broke in to the box at record speed and found what was inside, sqealing with joy and standing up to bounce and jump and cuddle the thing in his arms.

It wasn't very much, just a small stuffed cat that had the same colourings as Niall did but to Niall, it meant the world

"Niall has never had gift before and this is the best! Oh, Niall loves boys! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!!" 

And if anyone ever mentioned it, none of the boys had even a slight tear in their eyes, nope.

"You're welcome Nialler. We couldn't just leave you out!" Zayn exclaimed

 

And that's how the day went. Niall clutching his blanket in one hand and his stuffy cat named Rudolph in the other (He'd heard the song playing earlier which prompted a Q&A session with the boys and thus the cat now named Rudolph, Niall thinking it was hilarious that his little stuffed cat was named after a reindeer), him wandering about the house trying to help and every once and while exclaiming his love for the boys he'd known less than a day and the boys saying it back.

It was perfect really.

And at the end of the day, when they'd worn themselves out from the eating and general merriment, they were all snuggled on the sofa watching 'Elf'. Only 30 minutes into the film, Niall began dozing off and just before he fell asleep completely, Rudolph smushed to his chest, the 4 boy's surrounding him, heard the faintest,

"Niall loves Rudolph and his boys"


End file.
